


【Theseus/Newt】Whee!

by Frankenstein39



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenstein39/pseuds/Frankenstein39





	【Theseus/Newt】Whee!

【Theseus/Newt】Whee！  
CP：Theseus/Newt From FB2  
前文《Oops！》  
“我喜欢你，我是说——”纽特坐在斯卡曼德家的翻绒沙发上，他穿着蹩脚的黑西装，浑身上下被魔法起泡酒熏得通红，他那头浅棕色的头发在空气中乱七八糟地翘着，一些金粉藏在里面，随着他晃头和呼吸的动作弥散到空气里。“嗝——”纽特对着忒修斯吐出一个粉红色的泡泡，泡泡越来越大，而且径直往首席傲罗的脸上飞过去，斯卡曼德的面孔被倒影在气泡里，他眉头紧锁，看起来十分不高兴。  
忒修斯为了避免泡泡砸到他脸上，他不得不用魔杖把它挑破。  
“嘭！”的一声，纽特傻乎乎地咧开嘴笑了。  
“我喜欢你，忒修斯。”不停吐泡泡的男人像个倒霉的菜鸟一样，一头栽进了沙发里，他用力地眨了两下眼睛，试图晃掉头发里的魔法金粉，看清楚忒修斯的模样。小斯卡曼德侧躺在沙发上，一脸崇拜地看着他的哥哥。

对于平日里关系不太融洽的斯卡曼德兄弟们来说，这称得上是极其罕见了，要知道，纽特通常对待忒修斯的表情都是面无表情。  
像这种崇拜又爱慕的神情，大概只会在他醉酒的时候才会显露出来。  
原本忒修斯•斯卡曼德正在气头上，现在他被他弟弟的痴蠢表现弄得哭笑不得。  
“我知道，纽特。”傲罗挥动了一下魔杖，石砖壁炉里头的火烧得更旺盛了，纽特养的那只叫皮克特的护树罗锅哆哆嗦嗦地从他的西装口袋里爬出来，一路小跑到壁炉旁边的地毯上坐下取暖。  
这个醉鬼在伦敦街头流浪了整整半个小时才被发现，忒修斯还以为神奇生物管理控制司，这个最不可能延长年末聚餐时间的部门破天荒地打算狂欢一整夜。法律执行司和其他英国魔法部的管理部门不同，傲罗们从不会狂欢。  
他们更倾向于待在家里看报纸喝茶，因为节日当天可以不用加班。  
忒修斯抱着臂膀，冷冷地注视着二十四年以来第一次喝到酩酊大醉，差一点儿就夜不归宿的纽特•斯卡曼德。男孩动了动鼻尖，躺在那里冲他傻乎乎地乐：“我是个讨人厌的人，司长不喜欢我——他说我把办公室弄得像动植物园。”  
“护树罗锅有自己的族群，连霍格沃兹湖都有护树罗锅岛，这是神奇动物管理控制司，嗝，”纽特又吐了一个泡泡，忒修斯敏捷地偏过头，躲过了那个缓慢飞行的，逐渐扩大的气泡。  
“我觉得司长应该把重点放在‘神奇动物，’而绝非‘管理与控制’。”  
尽管傲罗用冷厉桀骜的目光注视着他，不过纽特丝毫都不觉得难受，他早就习惯忒修斯这样看着他了。  
“魔法起泡酒是他们灌你的？”  
“嗝。”小斯卡曼德用打嗝确认了这件事：“没人喜欢我。”  
“先去洗个澡，我明天去找你们司长。”  
“不、忒修斯！”纽特慌忙摆手，他还躺在沙发上，脑袋上的头发更乱了，有一些贴在脸颊边缘：“别再去了，这样只会让他们更讨厌我。”  
忒修斯•斯卡曼德挑起了眉：“为什么。”  
“你知道的，我们部门——女孩儿很多，她们都喜欢你，说我是被你安排到魔法部工作来的。不过没关系，”纽特翻了个身，他趴在沙发上，小腿踢到半空中，皮鞋的鞋带不知道什么时候被他自己踩开了。  
“我喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你，纽特，不过我觉得你现在应该……先好好洗个澡。”  
忒修斯走到弟弟旁边，毫不费力地把他翻了个面，然后从沙发上抱起来。纽特亲昵地伸出手圈住他的脖子。如果是以往，假若忒修斯做出这个动作的话，纽特一定冲他大吼大叫了。是 的，斯卡曼德们的兄弟关系很糟糕。  
“我对你不是那样的喜欢，”他用满是雀斑的，柔软的脸颊蹭了蹭忒修斯带着胡茬的下巴，这个动作无疑让首席傲罗脊梁骨一僵：“我爱你，忒修斯。”  
纽特•斯卡曼德抬起头，他似乎看到了那双惊讶的湛蓝色的眼睛，他趁着忒修斯站在原地的时候，亲了一下他的嘴唇。

忒修斯眼巴巴地看着纽特把他毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来，他像是个被施了石化咒的倒霉鬼，笔直地用军姿站在斯卡曼德家客厅通往卧室的走廊里。  
皮克特捂住了嘴巴。

 

纽特•斯卡曼德从冥想盆里把脑袋拔了出来，他们坐在审讯室里，现在是下班时间，他们两个绕过巡逻的家养小精灵，用开锁咒闯了进来。忒修斯只是说让他看一样东西，纽特发誓，如果他提前知道忒修斯要用冥想盆将自己的记忆展示给纽特的话，他肯定会第一时间用幻影移形逃跑。他对忒修斯的告白真的愚蠢到不能再愚蠢了——灌他起泡酒的家伙叫什么来着，那是多少年前的事儿了，如果再碰到他，纽特发誓一定要放模特拉鼠咬哭他。  
现如今，名声大噪的领域研究员，《神奇动物在哪里》的作者，纽特•斯卡曼德拒绝了默默然图书馆庆祝《神奇动物在哪里》第一次登顶畅销榜而为他准备的庆功宴。  
其实他很想参与，毕竟纽特觉得，他活了这么多年，几乎没做过什么让自己有成就感的事。但显然他的哥哥并不同意他参加这次庆功宴。  
至于原因，一刻钟之前，忒修斯用下巴指了指冥想盆，他用魔杖从脑袋里掏出了一根又细又长的，正在发光的线形物体。  
“自己去冥想盆里找。”  
一刻钟后，纽特抹掉了脸上的水，一双绿色的眼睛瞥向了一边，他的余光看见忒修斯坐在他对面，握着魔杖，用掌心托着下巴，表情似笑非笑。  
“我只是喝醉了，忒修斯。”  
纽特试图解释，他把脸转过来，发现忒修斯正在点头，他嘴角噙着笑意，大概是用力憋笑才会如此。  
“是的，你只是喝醉了。”有人应承他。  
“你也看到了，你亲了我，而且在那之后兴奋得不停打嗝，皮克特都被困进了气泡里。”  
“忒修斯！”  
小斯卡曼德打断他，为了避免缩在他口袋里的护树罗锅听见自己的名字，进而想起那段回忆，他只好出声制止忒修斯恶劣的行为。

首席傲罗从原地站起身，绕过半圆形的木头桌面，走到了纽特身边，他靠在桌子边，低下头，用瘦削的脸颊贴了贴纽特的脸蛋。  
灼热的温度伴随着软绵绵的触感，纽特下意识地往后缩了一下，但因为忒修斯的体温比他低，那种冰冰凉凉的触感让他觉得舒服，他在缩回去之后又轻轻贴了回来。  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯在他耳边轻声呼唤他的名字：“你的脸很热，也许你可以告诉我因为什么。”  
纽特抬起绿宝石一样的眸子，他像是只小鹿，湿漉漉的眼睛蒙了一层雾气，他和忒修斯额头抵着额头。  
“你。”  
纽特轻声回答。  
“我想——自始至终都是因为你。”  
首席傲罗握住了纽特的肩膀，比他小了八岁的男孩看起来很瘦，他的体重很轻。忒修斯体贴地从口袋里掏出那只黏在纽特身上的护树罗锅，然后用一个气泡咒语将它困在了泡泡里，傲罗拉开半圆形会议桌上的抽屉，把气泡塞了进去。  
“皮克特，这是隔音的。”他对气泡里的小东西做着口型。  
小斯卡曼德困惑地抬起头，他的哥哥从桌子上跳下来，走到他的身后，将他的双手用捆绑咒语系在了身后。  
“我可忘不了，阿尔忒弥斯。”傲罗把他摁倒在会议桌上，面前就是巨大的冥想盆，里面的纽特还不依不饶地吐着泡泡。“你在法国魔法部的邮件收发室里把我捆在了一只高脚椅上。”  
忒修斯的胸膛贴着纽特的脊背，他用微凉的手扯开了纽特的黑色领结，正试图一颗一颗地解开衬衫上的纽扣。  
“那是蒂娜，忒修斯。”  
纽特试图为自己辩解，家养小精灵的巡逻已经结束了，但他还是害怕有什么人会忽然经过审讯室：“我不想在这里。”  
“前天你还告诉我不想在沙发上。”忒修斯拽开了他的腰带：“结果——你比我更喜欢沙发。”  
“忒修斯！”  
他第二次出声喝止企图用言语让他回忆起一些事情的无耻之徒，但忒修斯回之一个带着鼻音的轻笑。这位名声大噪的战争英雄自从偷亲了纽特那天起，他对他弟弟的爱意就像无法收回的海水，他开始变成了主动的那一个。  
虽然纽特不知道，为什么忒修斯明明比他年长八岁，在做爱这方面的精神头比他要好上许多。好歹他也算个自由职业者，忒修斯是个不折不扣的上班族，他每天白天都要动大量的脑力，晚上又要在卧室里做一些体力活动。  
忒修斯•斯卡曼德不仅不会觉得疲惫，反而很享受这些肌肤之亲。

“我知道你在想什么。”喑哑的嗓音打断纽特：“我带你到这里来的确有目的。”  
忒修斯微凉的手指挤进了纽特的臀瓣，粗糙的指腹摩挲着穴口处的褶皱：“你不喜欢魔法部，也不喜欢办公室，”忒修斯恶劣地用指尖在穴口周围摁压，纽特发出急促的呼吸声，柔软湿滑的褶皱被忒修斯推开，不出片刻，一些黏糊糊的液体就零星地冒了出来。  
“但是你喜欢我。”  
纽特呻吟了一声，柔软的鼻音跟随忒修斯将手指填入穴口的动作发泄出来。他被他的哥哥说中了，如果没有忒修斯，也许在离开魔法部之后，他这辈子都不会选择重新回到这里。  
他对忒修斯的依赖似乎是与生俱来的，五岁的时候，他会在半夜偷偷钻进兄长的被窝，把小小的脸蛋埋进忒修斯的脖子里。  
忒修斯把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，他用手指轻轻按压着肠壁里面的嫩肉，确保纽特正在分泌更多爱液出来，他清楚纽特的每一个敏感点，所以他用右手——那只因为捏着魔杖而长了茧子的手。小斯卡曼德双手背在身后，肩膀和腰肢都在发抖，他的耳朵贴在会议桌的桌面上，忒修斯用牙齿轻轻摇着他的耳垂。  
第二根手指，第三根手指都伸进去之后，傲罗奖励性地吻了吻他的脸。  
“乖孩子。”  
纽特哼哼着呜咽了一声，当作对哥哥的回应。  
三根手指全部抽离的时候，忒修斯看见了他的指尖和纽特的穴口之间挂连了一条银线，他默不作声地咽了口吐沫，纽特还在颤抖，他似乎在害怕什么，忒修斯将肿胀的阴茎抵在穴口处时，纽特抖的更厉害了。  
灼热的触感让纽特有些害怕，他清楚忒修斯的尺寸——他倒是希望他不清楚这个。  
首席傲罗用湿漉漉的手握住被纽特压在身体与会议桌之间的，半硬的阴茎，他安慰似的伸出舌头，舔掉纽特眼角那些因为快感而溢出来的眼泪。  
小斯卡曼德浓密而卷曲的下睫毛上挂满了水珠，整个人看起来可怜兮兮的。  
“别怕，阿尔忒弥斯。”傲罗好听的声音在他耳边响起，纽特摇了摇头，他没办法做到不害怕那个东西。  
忒修斯悄无声息地叹了口气，他单手撑着桌面，另一只手攥紧了纽特的阴茎，他俯下身来找到那双嘴唇，伸出舌头舔舐着，他把纽特的嘴唇堵住之后，忒修斯猛地向前挺了挺腰。  
“呜嗯！”  
纽特在他的亲吻里面绝望地呻吟。

他能感受到巨大的阴茎撑开了紧致的肠壁，长驱直入地填满了他。他的齿关被人撬开了，忒修斯的舌头毫不吝啬地席卷着他口腔里的每一寸空气，微凉的掌心包裹住他的阴茎，上下撸动的幅度越来越大，纽特想要挣脱，绑在身后的双手却毫无用武之地。忒修斯并不打算放开他的嘴唇，所以纽特的每一声呻吟都被堵在了嘴里，最后他不得不用鼻子剧烈呼吸，来调整因为忒修斯的抽插而变得语无伦次的自己。

“阿尔忒弥斯……”  
首席傲罗，时常冷酷而淡漠的男人，深情款款地叫着他的名字。  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”  
他抬起头，双手扣住纽特的腰窝，加快了抽插的力度。男孩趴在桌子上，眼泪不可抑制地冲出眼眶，像是要把视线里的所有东西都变得模糊不清那样。

纽特的臀肉撞击着忒修斯的胯部，一些爱液和前列腺液溅射出来，让声音变得淫靡而羞耻。  
小斯卡曼德终于经受不住诱惑，他张开红润的嘴唇大声呻吟，他一次又一次地被忒修斯操射精，胸前挺立的乳头像是娇艳欲滴的红石榴。  
忒修斯顶到那个柔软的触点时，纽特下意识地仰起头，后穴用力地收缩了一下。  
首席傲罗险些失守，他沉着嗓子低吼了一声。  
意乱情迷的纽特认为那是很舒服的声音，他有些不计后果地又试着夹紧了一下，换来的却是忒修斯更加用力扣住他腰部的动作。  
“纽特！”  
傲罗懊恼地叫他。

小斯卡曼德低头笑了笑，模糊不清地问他：“要来第三次吗？傲罗先生——嗯啊！”

纽特坐在桌子边缘，低头看着忒修斯为他系好裤子上的背带，他似乎能够忘却腰部和下身的酸麻感，毕竟首席傲罗的表情阴鹜可怖，他越是这样，纽特看得越开心。忒修斯给他打领结的时候，他甚至高兴得晃起了双脚。  
皮克特终于离开了抽屉，他用护树罗锅的语言骂了忒修斯一句：“混蛋！”之后，手脚并用地爬回了纽特的口袋里。  
“你在幸灾乐祸。”傲罗的表情不算轻松，他一语道破纽特的窃喜。  
“因为我发现了你的弱点。”纽特歪着头，伸出手圈住了忒修斯的脖子：“我觉得我该庆祝一下。”

“什么？”  
忒修斯亲了亲他的额角，他把他的弟弟从会议桌上抱了下来。

“Whee！”

双脚落地的小斯卡曼德在他耳边轻轻喊道。

-完-


End file.
